Story of the Serpent
by lynnLZ
Summary: I wasn't always like this, I wasn't always a giant snake. But I am now, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. This is my journey, I am Jörmungandr, son of Loki. Starts Pre-Thor, roughly follows Marvel universe. Pairings to be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Really sorry if the grammar is bad.

* * *

How long did I spend in the darkness I do not know. But I do know that I died. It was a car crash. My friends and I were driving to Vegas as a high school graduation trip. We were responsible people... kind of. I guess we shouldn't have stayed on the road when it was so late at night.

When the darkness faded I became aware of a faint light and a warm current flowing around me. Images started to float around in my head. Images of a woman with blue skin and a pale man with striking features. His eyes were the most vivid green, his hair was darker than the night sky, and he carried himself like the king of the worlds. Mother, Father. No... wait, they are not my parents. What's happening? My head felt like it was about to split open into tinny little pieces.

I'm a... a serpent? No, I'm a human. Memories of 'my' past presented itself in quick flashes. I 'remembered' everything, 'felt' everything, but that couldn't be real. Could it? I 'remembered' playing with Fenrir. I 'remembered' giving Hel rides on my back. I 'remembered' Mother nursing me. And I 'remembered' Father.

Father who could make the night sky burst with star lights. Father who would coil me around his neck and pat Fenrir as he taught us how to read the magic books. Father who would laugh when I tied myself into a knot. Father who fought to keep us with him after mother died.

I felt really confused, is this a strange dream? But if it is then am I Jormungandr the serpent who dreamed of being a human or am I the human who dreamed of being a snake?

* * *

A century later:

"I'm so board! I want music! And Netflix! And buffalo wings!" I screamed out into the water, causing a ripple through the water. Hopefully there will be no tsunamis because of this.

One hundred years with out human contact has driven me crazy. Well, not completely. I have spent much of that time sleeping and whenever I wake up my body gets bigger. The ocean used to look so vast when I was a human or a young hatchling. I'm still not sure which one is the real me. Maybe both? But anyways, now the ocean feels like a giant bath tub. Like the one Father used to place me in when I was still on Asgard. I can literally swim from this side of the Atlantic to the next in about ten seconds. And I'm still growing. How am I still growing? I hardly eat anything!

Ever since I arrived I have been starving. Don't get me wrong, seafood is good, but eating a whole fish raw is not my style. And as a sea serpent, I have no hands! That means... if I want to eat, then I have to swallow everything. Fish heads, fish fins, fish bones. Just the thought makes me sick. But there really isn't much I can do about it. If I don't eat, then I die... again. So in the century or so I have spent in the sea, there had been ten whale sharks and four giant jellyfish that were buried in my tummy. So I don't eat that much... for my size.

And speaking of my size. These days I can hardly move without causing some kind of catastrophic disaster to everything else on earth. If I leap out of the water and do a black flip or something then there will be a tsunami, if I swim too fast then some of my fellow sea creatures might go extinct, if I accidentally bump into a cliff or underwater mountain then there will be an earthquake.

There's really nothing I can do other then sleep on the bottom of the ocean. The world should really thank me for being a heavy sleeper who doesn't twist and turn. They should be sacrificing barbecue chicken to me. And pudding. And steak. And pizza... I'm hungry again.

I wish I had paid more attention to what Father was teaching me and Fenrir before I was cast out of Asgard. I'm pretty sure shape shifting was in one of the lessons. If only I could shape shift into a human, and go on land, then I can eat real food. Through out the years I have experimented with magic by myself, but progress is almost non-existent. Magic was never my strong hold, I could make things hover a little, and that's with the help of salt water. I could make a small spark when I'm above water, but it isn't even enough to light a match.

What really puzzles me is why am I unable to change into my jotunn form. I clearly remember having a jotunn form. So why am I completely unable to use it? Was it because of something the Allfather did? Maybe he locked me in my snake form. If he did... I'll bite his head off next time I see him. That or blind his other eye.

Sometimes I think of my other family members, like 'Uncle' Thor who didn't like any of us, and by that I meant Fenrir, Hel, and I. He loved Father very much. The Allfather is a creep. He rides Sleipnir, his own grandson! Who does that?! And what's worse is that Sleipnir doesn't mind at all. He actually likes that old creep. I have arrived at the conclusion that there is something wrong with that horse, and it's not the extra legs. Now, Frigg was always nice. She reminds me of my own Mother. The Jotunn one, I didn't know my human mother. In fact the human life is fading, a lot of things are becoming bleary. I can clearly remember the trivial stuff such as teddy bears and toilets, but I can't make out what I did in that life anymore.

I almost fell a sleep again when I smelt something special. Something I have been craving for a century. Beef! I can smell it through the water. There's beef not too far from the surface. Cooked, seasoned beef! There isn't a thing in this world that will stop me now. The beef is mine!

In my hurry for food, I completely miss-looked the large metal hook and thick wire attached to the meat. My head was suddenly yanked a foot above the water surface. Uncle Thor was there with another man. The two of them stared at me with dumb faces and slack jaws. Thor look just the way I remembered. Blonde hair, thick muscles, silver and red armor. Same old, same old.

Maybe I should ask him why Father isn't with him, why he never came to visit. Why am I here? But before all of that.

"Oh, hi Thor. Do you have anymore beef for me? I'll love you for the rest of your life if you do." I said as I licked at the hook with my forked tongue to get the last of the flavor.

"What is this abomination?" Thor exclaimed and reached for his hammer.

"Yeah, I miss you too." I said as he took a swing at my exposed head. And it hurt!

Damn it! My face! Thor hit me in the face! Ouch! I'm going to get him back for this! The last thing I remember before I past out was cursing Thor to the edge of the nine realms and back. And that I hope I don't have a concussion.

* * *

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Dragon of Yin and Yang: Thanks for being the first one to review this fic :)

* * *

"Ouch." I came to consciousness again when a group of killer whales bumped into my body. I have no idea why the sea creatures like to follow me around all the time since I'm asleep at the bottom of the ocean for the most part.

"Ok, I'm up. I'm fine." I said to them even if they can't reply. Some days I like to think that they can understand me, but I know that's just wishful thinking. "Wait, this is weird. Did you all suddenly become bigger?"

Then I realized that it wasn't the whales that got bigger, I was smaller. A lot smaller. I was in my Jotunn form again. Seeing the deep blue skin and rigid lines of runes sent a wave of joy in me. I'm small again, like Father. I have hands and feet. I can walk on land! Land equals food! Uncle Thor, you're good for something at least! I'll still get you back for the hit in the face though.

"Alright friends! Don't miss me too much, I'll try to come visit every once in a while." I said to the whales with a goofy grin on my face. I'm outta here.

No way in hell I was going to stay in the ocean if I could stay on land. Although other people might freak out when they see me. I am a Frost Giant now. But hey, anything is better than nothing, I'll take my chances. I wonder what year it is. The last time I stuck my head above water, excluding the time with Thor, the ships looked really old. As in medieval old. I clearly remembered there were a fleet of maybe a few hundred tiny little ships with tiny little people on them sailing off to war or something like that. The ships were all made of wood and the people wore cheap looking armors with ugly swords and little twigs for arrows. I was pretty far from them and I wasn't doing anything, but they fired arrows at me anyways. Their attempt was pitiful at best. They were lucky I'm not an actual monster. Wait, that's not true; I _am_ an actual monster.

Soon enough I reached the surface of the water, and found myself in the middle of nowhere. Seawater on all sides, not a single living creature in sight.

"Oh, this is just great. Now I have to swim all the way to shore." I said out loud, "I'm talking to myself. Should I be worried?"

"No, I'm fine." I answered myself, "Just pick a direction to swim in."

An hour later I realized that I could very well be swimming towards China, or South Africa, or Spain, or some other country with a coast. I don't speak Chinese, or any other language that is not English. And what if they're still speaking Old English, or Latin? I'm thinking too much, just go on land, steal the humans' food, and hopefully nobody will scream at my blue skin... yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Luck seemed to be on my side today. A decent sized port came into view and the sailor were yelling loudly in English. Yes!

I quickly swam to the edge of a dock and propped my self up onto the wood. Land! Food! There was no stopping me... until I came to a stop with guns pointing in my face.

"... I come in peace?" I said with my hands up in the air. "Could someone be so kind as to bring me some clothes? And food? I've been drafting in the sea for a while now." That was the understatement of the century. And I can't believe it's already the 21st century. For how long did I past out after Thor hit me with his hammer?

The port looked familiar, I wasn't sure where I had seen it before.

"What are you?!" A man in a fisherman's suit with curly blonde hair asked with an expression of horror on his face. "Answer me now, or we will shoot!"

"Oh, me... I'm a... Frost Giant?" This is awkward. I'm completely naked and the fine looking ladies in the back are pointing at my goodies. "Gentlemen! I need clothes!"

"... Right. Someone! Bring it a blanket or something!" The man with the curly blonde hair said, still distrusting of me. I suppose it's understandable.

"Thanks, man." I said to the one unlucky man that had to bring me the fishy smelly blanket, at least it was better then nothing. Quickly wrapping it around me, I started to stand up straighter. I stood about a head taller than most humans at my full height, so I must have made an intimidating image... if I wasn't wrapped in a fishy blanket that is.

"Stay right there! What's your name?!" The man asked again, he and his fellow humans were still pointing guns at me. "Where are you from? Is there more of you?"

"I told you I came in peace, didn't I?" I barely suppressed rolling my eyes at the man. "I'm Jormungandr, son of Loki. From Asgard. There are many more of us... but I doubt you will ever see another one. So no reason to fret, mate."

"Says you!" A different man said. "Why should we trust him? Did anyone call the cops yet?!"

"Ahh... That would be unnecessary, I'll just go grab a cheeseburger and some wings, and then I'll be gone." I said as I side stepped the rude humans.

No one tried to stop me, but they did call the cops. And some of the teenagers were tapping me with their cell phones. Should I do a pose? In the end I decided to run as fast as I can away from the crowds. Wouldn't want to be picked up and experimented on by the government now would I?

The fist thing I found was a hot dog stand. A hot dog stand may not be much, but to someone who has spent god knows how long in the bottom of the ocean, a hot dog stand was enough to die for. I raided the hot dog stand, and almost gave the poor owner a heart attack.

"Sorry, man. It's a long story. I'm starving." I said through mouthful of food. "Here. Keep this, your wife will love it." I handed him a large diamond. There were hundreds of thousands of them lying around the sea floor. I was thoughtful enough to pick up a few on my way back to shore.

"Hey, what are you?! You have to pay for those!" The man said after he came out of his shock.

"I just paid you! That's a diamond you're holding!" I said as I cracked open another can of soda.

"What? I'm not stupid! There's no way this is a diamond!" The man continued to bitch about his money. "I don't care if you are some kind of cosplay freak? I still need my money!"

I was about to reply to the man but something else caught my eye. Helicopters were flying towards me. Huge, military grade helicopters with visible guns on the outside.

"Put your hands on your hands and slowly lay on the ground!"

"... Oh, shit."

* * *

Review please:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed! I also wanted to clarify that in this story Loki will only have four children, Fenrir, Hel, Jormungandr, and Sleipnir; they are all from Norse mythology.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"...Oh shit!" How did they get here so fast?! Oh, shit ,shit, shit!

"What is going on?!" The hot dog man was more freaked out than me. "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up, would you? They're here for me." I looked around for a way to escape, but I doubt I could out run helicopters and machine guns.

The army wasted no time to drop on top of me and pin me to the ground with more guns aimed at my head. I doubt they could really do me any harm if I changed into my serpent form, but that would be very unproductive of me. In the end, I went without a fuss. What else was there for me to do? I couldn't change into a raging monster and destroy half the city, that was for sure.

The men in uniforms moved me onto a small plane at gun point. The plane itself was rather bare. Just two rows of seats down the sides of the plane filled with soldiers and nothing else. They really didn't need to be so nervous, I wasn't about to eat them alive or anything. Every time I moved they gripped their guns tighter. I think if I said boo, some of them would have pissed themselves. Especially the one sitting directly across from me. His hands were about to fall off from his shaking.

"Calm down, man. I'm not going to eat you. I prefer chicken, beef, and lamb." I said, trying to make the atmosphere lighter. It didn't really work. The men looked positively more alarmed. Maybe they thought I was low on the intelligence front and I surprised them by speaking?

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I tried again.

"We... we have orders from high up telling us to take you to a classified base." The soldier from my right answered.

"Classified base?" I raised an invisible blue eyebrow. "I thought that only happened in movies."

"... How do you know about movies?" The same soldier asked.

"Well, do you remember that one guy at the hot dog stand? The one that was really freaked out? He thought I was a cosplay freak." I shrugged, "So it's really easy to blend in. Especially when I'm not wrapped in a blanket. And thank the gods for make-up"

"..."

It was a good lie on my part, explains why a monster such as myself would know so much about the human world. At least the men seemed to buy it, they were silent for the rest of the flight.

We landed on a strange hovering contraption. It was rather odd; landing a plane on another bigger 'plane'. As I was admiring my surroundings, more soldiers came out to escort me inside. A few accidents happened with me and my fishermen's blanket, it almost slipped a few times since the humans insisted on hand cuffing me.

I ended up in a brightly lite room with a metal table and two chairs, both were bolted into the floor. A man in a neat suit and a declining hairline smiled at me from his seat behind the metal table.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the last empty chair.

"I must say that your people have horrible hospitality." I said as I sat down, "No donuts? Coffee?"

"I'll see what I can do about the refreshments after a few minutes." The man smiled. "My name is Agent Coulson. I just need you to answer a few simple questions for me."

"Sure, what have you got?" I leaned back against my chair and gathered my blanket around me. Truth be told, I was a little bit scared. I mean, who wouldn't be.

"You are cooperative, I like that." The man seemed amused, "Well, let's start off with a name. What can I call you?"

"Jormungandr." I said instinctively.

"Jormungandr, that's a very interesting name. What is it's origin?" Agent Coulson asked.

"I don't know. From my parents?" I answered. "What does it matter?"

"Well, we humans have a legend. It says that there is a great serpent named Jormungandr in the oceans of earth, it is so large in size that it could circle the earth and bit its own tail." Coulson folded his hands on the table between us. "We found the serpent. It isn't quite as big in size as the legends told us, but it is big enough to cause severe damage to all coastal cities. The serpent had been shrinking rapidly ever since we first found it. We had a team dedicated to keeping an eye on its activity, normally the serpent sleeps on the sea floor. But today, its size suddenly decreased to that of a human and we traced it all the way to Baltimore. To the small bay where you were found."

"..." I was speechless. Here I was thinking that I could just bullshit this like I used to bullshit everything else in high school, and the government is telling me they had their eyes on me the whole time. "Wait, so you were watching me in my sleep? That's so creepy."

"So you do not deny being Jormungandr the serpent?" Coulson asked again, ignoring my question.

"What? Yeah, I guess." I pulled up my blanket again. It kept falling off my shoulders.

"Tell me about the others in your family." Coulson prompted. "What are they like?"

"Well, there's Father, Mother, Fenrir, Hel, and Sleipnir." I answered. "They're great. Sleipnir is really weird. But I don't see them anymore because Odin decided to throw me down here and I can't get off the planet, so I don't how they are right now. Why do you ask?"

"What about Thor? He is your uncle right? Tell me about him." Coulson ignored my question again.

"Oh, him! Don't even get me started on him! He hit me in the face with Mjolnir! I was just saying hi, and he knocked me out for centuries! For centuries!" I got a bit excited, and my blanket slipped again. "You know, I don't even think he recognized me! I bet you he just took one look at me and said 'Giant snake! Kill it! It'll look good on my Asgardian wall! Never mind if it's my nephew or not!'"

"Sounds like you don't have the best relationship with him."

"We don't have a relationship at all. He doesn't like us, except Father that is." I answered truthfully without bothering to ask why this time.

"Describe Thor to me. What is he like in your eyes?"

"Big, blonde, and stupid. He drinks a lot too. And he likes women. Or at least, women like him." That about sums it up, even if most of it is from Father's complaints.

"...I see." Coulson cleared his throat. "You seem to know quite a bit about the human society. Why is that?"

"...Pass?" Why oh why did I not inherit Father's Silvertongue?

"Alright, why did you suddenly decided to come on land?" Surprisingly, Coulson let me skip. "Do you have any purpose for being here?"

"...Why don't you spend a century down in the bottom of the ocean and let's see how you like it." I couldn't keep from rolling my eyes."I would have came on land a long time ago if I could. My guess is that Odin placed some kind of spell on me to prevent me from changing into my smaller form, but Thor accidentally broke the spell with Mholnir when he hit me in the face."

"Tell me, if you could, would you want to see Thor?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"...What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" I leaned into the table. "Where is he? Did my Father come here too?"

"I do know where Thor is. And I can tell you where he is, if you agree to some of my terms." Coulson gave me a tight smile. "You see, I work for an organization that protects the planet against threats. And we would like to offer you a deal. The original plan was to detain you and neutralize the threat. But now, the plan has changed. We would like to recruit you as a special consultant working with another agent as a team, possibly more in the future."

"...How do you know you can trust me?" I asked. "Don't secret government organizations have to be super vigilant all the time?"

"We are good at finding things. We have our reasons for approaching you in this way. You are not human, yet you have spent more time on this earth then anyone or anything else. You do not wish harm upon the earth and it's people because frankly there have been no evidence of destructive forces that are caused by you in the past thirteen thousand years. You can clearly communicate and understands human ideals... to some extant. And you appear stable in your condition, meaning you will not experience uncontrollable stages of destruction. All of the above makes you a good match for the position I am offering right now."

"What's in it for me?" I asked, "You do realize this is a bit weird right? Usually I only deal with seafood."

"From what I gathered, you want to be able to lead a semi-normal life like that of an average human." Coulson looked amused. "We can offer that, and much more."

"How would you know what I want? I'm a sea serpent." I raised an eyebrow.

"A sea serpent who understands the concept of donuts and coffee?" Coulson raised an eyebrow too. "Think of it this way, recruiting you is also a way for us to keep an eye on you. The good thing is we can both get what we want from each other."

"I see." I was rocking my brains trying to find a trick in Coulson's words. It can't be this easy. "So you're offering me a job..."

"Yes."

"What exactly do I do on this job? You're not going to be running experiments on me will you?"

"No, we will not be experimenting on you. We'll call on you to protect the planet when we absolutely need to, but other then that you don't have to do anything." Coulson smiled again.

"Okay... am I getting paid?" I asked again.

"We can negotiate the details later. But know that all of your basic needs will be taken care of should you accept the offer."

Should I accept? There doesn't seem to be any trick in this. It makes sense that they want to keep an eye on me and recruit me as one of their own is certainly a way to do it. It would keep me off the streets and away from people, or at least properly disguised if I'm around civilians. There really isn't a reason why I shouldn't accept. I definitely don't want to be robing hot dog stands for the rest of my life.

"Alright. I accept." I took in a deep breath and leaned back against my chair. "You said you would take care of my basic needs, right? Well, I'm hungry. Can we go to a buffet?"

We went to a total of three buffet restaurants. The food was good, more than good. It was divine. Of cause the fact that I haven't had anything to eat in a long while may have something to do with it too. Agent Coulson had someone fix me up with makeup and and a hair cut before we could leave the helicarrier. I was amazed at how absolutely human I looked. They even managed to cover up some of the lines on my face to make them look more like faint scars.

"Do you always eat this much?" Coulson asked as we walked out of the third restaurant.

"No, there's not much to eat in the ocean you know. I usually just swallow a few whale sharks or giant jellyfish at once and then sleep for the next few centuries so I don't get too hungry." I answered as I looked around for more food.

"... Whale sharks." Coulson glanced at me sideways. "I do believe that is significantly more than what you have been eating today."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Oh well. Can we go to a Chipotle next?"

"No, we need to go back to base for your debriefing." Coulson said patiently. "And then we need to take care of your living arrangements. I was also under the impression that you wanted to see Thor."

"Right. But can we go to a Chipotle after that?" I smirked at him after he rolled his eyes at me.

"I think you'll like your partner." Coulson said as we got in a black car with tainted windows.

"Who did you guys convince to be partners with sea monster?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, we haven't convinced him yet. But we will. We're good at that." Coulson answered. I wonder if he was being sassy. It felt like he was being sassy.

We didn't go back to the helicarrier because it was still floating high above the clouds somewhere. But we did end up in a normal looking building with most likely the highest security system on earth. Coulson took me to a debriefing room with a projector and a stern looking man dressed in a long black leather coat, black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots, completed with a black eye patch.

"Is he a goth?" I stage whispered to Coulson, causing him to chock on a barely suppressed laugh.

"Very funny." The man said with a straight face. "I understand your name is Jormungandr. Is there another name you would like to go by?"

"Uh... I guess you can call me Lokison. It's a bit easier to pronounce then Jormungandr." I answered while I scratched the back of my neck. I'm I getting dry skin? I feel itchy everywhere.

"Very well, Mr. Lokison. I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Our job is to keep the planet safe and eliminate threats before they happen." The man, now known as Nick Fury said while Coulson turned on the projector.

"You will only be working when we need you. Here's a credit card for your daily use. The maximum is ten thousand per month... " Fury pushed a plastic card towards me.

"But what if I need more?" I cut him off.

"Then you should get on good terms with your future partner." Fury said. "I assure you he is a very resourceful man. Now about the rest of your debriefing."

Fury and Coulson continued to tell me about all the things that I needed and didn't need to know. At the end of the talk I had a new cell phone, a tracker, and a set of house keys. They offered to take me to my new house on the edge of New York which wasn't too far from the debriefing room.

"But when are you going to take me to Thor?" I asked. There were many questions I wanted to ask him. Why did Odin throw me down to Midgard? Why didn't anyone visit? And most importantly, where's Father?

"I can take him there now. I'm heading back to New Mexico anyway." Coulson said to Fury. "Thor is still with the scientists that picked him up."

"Fine, just make sure they don't kill each other. Or anything else for that matter." Fury nodded his head and dismissed Coulson and I.

"He's not the most friendly type is he?" I asked Coulson as we walked out of the building.

Coulson looked at me with an amused expression and said that Fury liked to keep things closer the heart.

We had to take another car to a privet airport and then board a small plane in order to go to New Mexico. My heart was pounding. I was going to see Thor. Thor would know where Father is. I could see Father again.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Applejax XD and suntan140, hanks for the review!

* * *

Thor was nowhere to be found when Coulson and I finally landed in New Mexico. What we did find was a destroyed town, a robot in peices and a group of bewildered scientists.

"Where's Thor? Have you seen him?! Where did he go?" I ran up to one of the girls standing in the middle of the street.

"AH!" She screamed and sprayed me with something.

"AH!" I screamed equally as loud. "FUCK! FUCK! That hurts!" I was pretty sure she used Mace to spray me.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! Are you from Asgard too?" The girl asked while putting the Mace away. "You just scared me a bit with the blue and all."

The only other woman standing with us walked up to me cautiously. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Kind of, I'll be fine. It's a good thing my eyes are not as fragile as you humans." I said as the pain faded away. I should have known that it would be a bad idea to take off my make up. "So can somebody tell me where is Thor?"

"Why do you ask? Do you know each other?" She asked again.

"Yeah, I spent two centuries as his nephew. I'd hope that he would at least remember me." I answered, feeling cranky from being sprayed with Mace.

"Wait! So, your dad is the one that was trying to take over the throne?" The Mace woman asked. "I'm Darcy by the way. Darcy Lewis. Who are you? And are you really blue?"

"..." Is she playing it cool and pretending that she didn't just spray Mace all over my face?

"Well?" She prompted again.

"I am Jormungandr. Third son of Loki." I proudly responded just like the way Father taught me all those years ago. "And yes I'm actually blue, I inherited it from my mother. But forget about that. What do you mean by 'taking over the throne'?"

"Didn't you know?" The woman, Darcy looked surprised. "Your dad Loki tried to kill Thor while he is still mortal and take over Asgard."

"... That is absurd! My Father always said that he was glad he wasn't the first born son, because other wise he would have to be burdened with all the duties of being a crowned prince. He finds taking care of stupid people extremely taxing. And besides, I know that Father loves Thor even if he doesn't admit it."

"Wow, he sounds confident." Darcy said sarcastically. "Then how do you explain the giant robot of destruction?"

I looked over the metal pieces spread out among the street. It definitely looked like Asgardian technology. The metal used to construct it is rare in the nine realms and there is a lingering smell of magic that screams Asgard. It must have been very expensive to make. Why would anyone send such a weapon down to Midgard just to kill someone that was already a mortal? It doesn't make sense.

"Something isn't right." I said to myself.

"Oh, a lot of things aren't right." The man with Darcy said. "This whole town is destroyed!"

"Did anyone die?" I raised an eyebrow. The town didn't look too big, and there was no one else in sight. The few buildings still standing look like they needed to be knocked down and rebuilt anyways.

"Thankfully no." The man answered.

"Well, then it's not all that big of a deal, is it?" I fired back at him.

"This is awkward." Darcy peeped in.

I turned on Coulson and gave him an annoyed look. "I do believe that our agreement is based on you getting me to Thor. Thor is not here right now."

"No, unfortunately he is not." Coulson had the same smile on his face as if nothing in the world is out of order. "Do you still wish to keep our agreement?"

"... Sure, why not." I said feeling defeated. We both knew I wanted to tag along anyways.

"Maybe if you scream at the sky like Thor did, the rainbow bridge will pick you up too." Darcy said while she took out her cell phone and took a snap shoot of me.

"Rainbow bridge? You mean the bifrost?" I was confused.

"Oh yeah! That's what Thor called it." Darcy waved her cell phone around. "Damn it! There's no signal! You're kinda hot, by the way, like... in an exotic way."

Coulson and I shared a look, both wondering if Darcy is all there in the head.

"It wouldn't work anyways. Heimdall would never let me into Asgard through the bifrost." I sat down on a large piece of debris and shagged my shoulders.

"Why is that?" Coulson asked.

"Because I'm half Jotunn, Heimdall wouldn't risk it. The Asgardians hate Jotunns with a passion. Only the royal family and Heimdall know of me and my siblings. Father used to make a double of himself to put up with the court so that he could spend as much time as he could with us. If the people of Asgard ever find out that their prince had three children with a Jotunn then there will be a outcry for our blood." I sighed. "I just want to see Father again. Why is that so hard?"

"... How did you get here in the first place?" Darcy asked.

"I was thrown out by the Allfather." I answered. "And I have no idea why."

"No offense man, but your life sucks." Darcy nodded her head as if to make her statement more important.

We stood there, or rather they stood and I sat, in the middle of the destroyed town in awkward silence for the next thirty seconds before Coulson decided to speak up. "We should take you to your assigned housing first before I clean up this mess."

I stared up at him from my spot on the piece of debris and thought about taking another uncomfortable plane ride so soon after the first one.

"Why don't we stay here and clean up first. I really don't think I'm up for another plane ride so soon. I'm a sea creature, it's cruel to make me take two planes in a row." I grimaced.

"Fair enough." Coulson let out a little laugh and started to speak orders into his sleeve.

Soon enough black SUVs pulled up around us. Darcy and the other two scientists were escorted away, but not before Darcy miraculously slipped me a piece of paper with a string of messy numbers on it.

"Agent Coulson?" I asked as I watched the SUV with Darcy in it drive away into the distance.

"Yes?"

"Not all Midgardian woman is like her right?"

"...No." Coulson answered. "I do believe that you have found yourself a rather... special... woman."

"You make it sound like I'm dating her." I rolled my eyes at him

"My apologies. Now no more talking. I have work to do."

Coulson and the newly arrived men started to load the pieces of metal spread out up and down the street onto trucks. I managed to nick a few large chunks for myself. There were plenty to go around anyways. I could forge myself a nice set of daggers with enough left over for jewelry. After all, what's a Jotunn without his jewelry. Mother would be horrified if she saw me now in my midgardian clothes.

I strolled up and down the street looking over people's shoulders and gaining stares from a few of the men. Coulson eventually walked up to me and forcefully stuffed me in one of the SUVs.

"Stay here." Coulson said. "You're distracting the others."

"Okay." I answered with a sweet smile on my face.

The second Coulson left I dived into the driver's seat and started the engine. Whoever was driving the car before me left the keys in the ignition. I rolled down the windows and blasted the radio all the while waving my arm to a shocked still Coulson.

"I'll be back later! Have fun without me!" I let out a loud laugh as I drove away in the vehicle; hardly able to form a straight line due to the centuries I spent in the ocean.

I could hardly remember when I last drove a car. Oh, that's right, before the human me died... in a car crash. Well, that's a somber thought. I didn't think of my human life anymore. Every now and then something from that life would pop into my head, mostly they were related to food.

A strange sound went off in the car causing me to jump in my seat before I realized it was the new phone I received from S.H.I.E.L.D. Fishing it out off my pocket I pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Sea creature speaking."

"... kindly return our vehicle, Mr. Lokison. We are ready to leave." Coulson's voice came from the other side.

"Really? Are you all done already?" I was surprised.

"Yes, your new partner has just arrived at base. Ready to say hi?"

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHA, you all thought Jormungandr was going to meet Thor. There's a surprise plot twist for when Jormungandr meets other Asgardians later ;)**

**Also, I'm thinking about either pairing Jormungandr with Darcy, Captain America, or no pairing at all. Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: So far the votes are,

Captain America: 2

Darcy Lewis: 1

No pairing: 1

* * *

Coulson was not happy when I came back. The fact that I delayed my return may have had something to do with it.

"We're going back to New York. And you are not touching the wheel again for a long time, Mr. Lokison." Coulson informed me with a straight face.

"Okay." I nodded my head innocently.

We spent another plane ride together with me wishing I could throw myself out the window. Air planes were never this bad in my human life, but my Jotunn form strongly dislikes spending prolonged period of time in the air.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"No." Coulson answered with a sigh. "We will be landing soon. Why don' t you watch another movie?"

"But I saw some of them already. And the rest didn't look very interesting." I rolled my head toward his direction.

There were a few other people on the plane with us, and most of them spent their trip staring at me. Coulson told me that this was a privite plane for S.H.I.E.L.D agents, so I don't really understand why they were surprised to see me. They _are_ the professional clean-up crew for all things unnatural after all.

"What are you ten years old?" A man sitting not too far away murmured under his breath thinking that no one could hear him.

"I heard that." I said back in a threatening tone. I was exactly offended, just bored. Reaching inside myself, I summoned the ice magic that every Jotunn possessed and chilled the air around me. Frost quickly formed on my arms and hands.

"Mr. Lokison." Coulson said my name as a warning.

"What are you going to do freak?" The man was too stupid too back down, which served me just fine. But he did have enough sense to take out his gun.

"I could throw you out of the plane for one. Or I can just _eat_ you for another. But my dear friend Coulson would have paperwork to take care of if I do that. So why don't we take care of this the old fashioned way?" I said while standing from my seat and cracking my neck. "Come on, boy. I'll go easy on you."

The man was positively furious at the insult. I smiled and tilted my head side ways like a cat, because the fish just bit the hook.

With a shout, the man charged towards me. I dodged easily by stepping to the side. He came at me again but I stuck out my foot and tripped him, making the guy fall flat on his face.

We would have continued like this if not for Coulson.

"Enough! Agent, return to your seat. Mr. Lokison, refrain from further provoking the people on this plane." Coulson ordered.

"Yes, sir." The man picked himself up off the floor and walked back to his seat after glaring at me for good measure.

The rest of the plane ride was spent in silence until we landed in another private airport.

"That was uncalled for." Coulson said as he lead me to a black SUV parked just outside the terminal.

"I was bored."

"So you decided to pick a fight?"

"Yeah, what else was there to do?" I shrugged my shoulders. It was no big deal, Father did it all the time. If he got bored he would either spar or trick uncle Thor into doing all sort of things.

"... I need a vacation." Coulson didn't say another word for the rest of the way.

When we finally reached the base in New York it was already the next day. Coulson marched me up to the top floor and into another conference room. Again, Fury was there, but this time there was another man with nicely trimmed facial hair and a strange glowing object under his shirt sitting on the table in the middle of the room.

"You know, when you said he was different I didn't think you meant a different species." The man said to Fury.

Fury rolled his eyes.

"...who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who I am?!" The man looked offended. "I take that as a personal insult."

"Uh... Are you famous?" I looked to Coulson for help.

"Mr. Lokison, this is Anthony Stark Jr. Mr. Stark, this is Jormungandr, or Lokison if you will." Coulson spoke up and introduced us.

"Tony. Call me Tony." The man said, "Genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. And what are you?"

"...I'm half Jotunn?" I answered, making my statement sound more like a question.

"Not following. What is a Jotunn?" The man, Tony asked again.

"Well, a Jotunn is a race of frost giants living on another planet called Jotunheim. They're usually much bigger than me and have tougher skins. If you read Norse mythologies then you will get a better idea, but they're not all that accurate." At least the mythology that I knew were not. I added silently in my own head.

Stark looked me up and down for a bit, as if considering whether or not I was a worthy partner. He came to a decision rather quickly.

"I like you, Ice Man." Tony folded his arms in front of his chest, "I'll tolerate him as a partner." He added to last part to Fury.

Fury was unimpressed. "Good, now get out. Get to know each other, and play nice. We'll call you when we need you." He said.

Stark and I made our own way to the lobby. He was slightly uncomfortable around me, especially when we were in the elevator. The man kept stealing glances at me as if I was an enigma that he can't fully understand.

"So... Ice man. Need a ride? I have a race car." Stark asked after we walked out of the front door.

"Uh, yes." I answered. "If you're not busy, I guess."

"Okay, where do you live?" Stark said as he lead me to his car. And it was a nice car, really, really nice.

The inside of the car was just as impressive as the outside. Screens and buttons everywhere, all put together nicely with a black and red color scheme.

"I'm not sure, Coulson gave me the address." I took out the piece of paper with my address on it. "They gave me this place to live in, but I haven't been there yet. Coulson was supposed to bring me over, but we got sidetracked."

"Assigned housing?" He seemed horrified at the idea. "Why would you ever want to live in a house full of bugs?"

"Bugs?" I wasn't getting it. "What bugs?"

"Oh, that's right. You're new to this." Stark rolled his eyes. "'Bugs' are little spying devices that record everything you do and send them to whomever planted them. SHIELD is probable trying to keep both eyes and ears on you."

"Oh... I didn't know that... I mean... I kinda did, but..."

"Creepy, right?" Stark said as he started the car.

"_Destination?_" A voice came out of no where.

"What was that?!" I asked. There was no one else in the car.

Stark glanced at me from the drivers seat with a smug and self righteous expression. "That's JARVIS. Say hi JARVIS, this is Jormeng... something. Call him Lokison." He finished rather lamely.

"_Hello, Mr. Lokison_." The voice acknowledged. "_Do you have a destination in mind, sir?_" The last part was directed at Stark.

"Back to Start tower." Stark answered.

"Stark tower?" I looked at him confused. "I thought you could drop me off."

"I could... or I could just imprison you in my tower." Stark said. "Don't worry, I won't experiment on you."

* * *

**a month later**

"Ice man! You're eating all the pudding!" Tony yelled as he walked into the kitchen with a dirty towel over his shoulder.

"Too bad, you shouldn't have stayed in the lab for so long." I answered with out looking up from the last cup of pudding. "Three days. You know, J is going to tell Pepper everything after she gets back. You're screwed."

"I can program J not to." Tony answered while grabbing the last bite of pudding out of my hands.

"Hmm, you certainly can... She'll just get madder after she finds out from me." I grinned at him.

"Hey, I'm your landlord! I can through you out anytime I want, so your point is invalid." Stark said as he asked JARVIS to pull up take out places in the city.

I have gotten used to life in Stark tower. At first everyone was awkward. Tony and Pepper didn't really know what to do with me, and I didn't feel comfortable imposing on their lives. But Tony and Pepper have incredibly open minds. They accepted that I was blue in complexion almost instantly, the problem only arrised after Tony hacked into SHIELD's systems and found out that I was also a giant sea serpent. They took a bit more time to wrap their minds around that one, but eventually they treated me like another part of their lives.

I also found out why I was so itchy when I first came on land. It turned out that I needed to shed my skin. Tony and Pepper got a nice scare when I turned into a fifty feet serpent in the middle of dinner. It was a good thing that Tony had a big dining room, or else I wouldn't fit. Father was wise when he taught me how to control my size. Normally I won't be able to pull it off due to my horrible magic skills, but I was under tremendous pressure to not destroy Stark Tower. The full shed was collected by Tony for 'rent'. Truthfully, he just wanted to study it.

The first thing Pepper asked after I turned back to Jotunn form was how often do I shed. Honestly I didn't know the answer to that. When I was small Father put a spell on me so that I didn't have to shed at all. Now that I thought about it, the fish and other sea creatures must have been hanging around me for my skin. The salt water and pressure helped soften the already loose skin when I was ready for a shed and the fish ate it while I was sleeping. Disgusting, I know.

"Ice man, we're eating Chinese to day. JARVIS is placing orders, what do you want?" Tony brought me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know... something spicy and lots of meat." I answered. "Oh, don't forget fried rice."

"Sure thing." Tony said while he pulled up a mini hologram and started to work on some strange project of his. "You see this?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, "And tell me in English."

"It's your skin." Tony said with a straight face.

"What?!"

"I'm using the snake skin to enhance the Iron Man suit. It's weird, the shed is flexible and soft to the touch but I haven't found a way to damage it at all and it's fire and heat resistant." Tony sounded like a little boy who just got a new toy.

"You might want to test salt water and pressure. I'm pretty sure the fish was eating it while I slept." I offered.

"Already did. I think the shed only gets that soft when you're shedding. It turns back to the way it is after a few days. I broke off a sample on the first day, and then each day after it gets harder and harder to manipulate." Tony said without looking away from the hologram and then made a face of disgust. "The fish was _eating_ your skin?"

"_I am sorry to interrupt, s__ir. There is a call from Director Fury. Do you wish to answer?_" JARVIS asked.

"Yeah." Tony closed the hologram only to have another on pop open with Fury in it. "What do you want?"

"You two should get over here. I've got someone for you."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, the poll for pairing is still going on so if you haven'd voted just leave a review. Thanks!**


End file.
